Story of Fame
by missmoroe
Summary: 6 friends all started out small and made it big in the town of Hollywood but can they find their way back to who they really are?
1. Chapter 1

Six friends meet back when they where just starting out on the Mickey Mouse Club. Now all grown up and all famous will they be able to deal with the struggles of fame or will it be the end of them.

Rosalie Hale - 21 - Biggest pop star in the world

Jasper Hale - 21 - Ex boy band member turned actor

Emmett McCarty - 23 - Ex boy band member turned solo artist

Alice Brandon - 22 - Actress and fashion designer

Isabella Swan - 21 - Back-up dancer for Rosalie Hale

Edward Cullen - 24 - Music Producer

Carlisle Cullen - 42 - Owner of Cullen Records & Cullen Production Co.

Esme Cullen - 40 - former actress and Academy Award winner


	2. Chapter 2

StephMeyer owns all characters.

Bella POV:

I was on stage dancing next to Rosalie who was singing and doing her thang. Thousands of fans where screaming and singing along to her song.

_I'm a slave for youI cannot hold it, I cannot control itI'm a slave for youI won't deny it, I'm not tryin' to hide itBaby, don't you wanna dance up on meTo another time and placeOh baby, don't you wanna dance up on meLeaving behind my name and ageLike thatYou like itYeah, now watch meGet it, get it, get it, get it, ohGet it, get it, get it, get it, ohGet it, get it, get it, get it, oh_

I'd known Rosalie since we where both 3. We were in the same dance class and then we starred together on the Disney TV show The Mickey Mouse Club where we dance and sang with four of our other friends.

There was Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother, and fellow musician. He was part of the famous boy band N*SYNC. Even though the boy band era is over Jasper is still famous for his amazing acting. Emmett McCarty, also know as N*SYNC's front man and his on again off again relationship with Rosalie. Since the band ended him and Rosalie are off again and he's about to start his solo singing career. Next their was Alice Brandon. She was now an actress and fashion designer, she helped design all of Rosalie's concert costumes and red carpet dresses. Then of course there was Edward Cullen. He was now working for his father's record label which Rosalie and Emmett where both signed to so I saw him all the time. I'd always had a little crush on Edward but he was notorious for dating Hollywood's hottest girls.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Rosalie finished her last song of the night. We had finally completed her 2nd world tour and I was thankful. I was ready to get home and while Rosalie was about to start shooting a movie with Alice, I was going to start working on my college studies for a degree in literature.

While the crowd went wild Rosalie came back and all of us dancers grouped together and did a group bow.

"Goodnight Tokyo!" Rosalie laughed and waved as the stage lowered. Everyone was clapping and applauding.

Rosalie came over to me squealing "That was the best show yet!" I smiled with her it really was. It was our first time in Japan and there where over 50,000 people in the stands tonight it was nerve racking and exciting to perform in front of so many people. I'm just lucky I didn't fall on my face.

"Yeah! It was so amazing" I gushed with her as two security guards came over. Rosalie grabbed my hand as the guards led us to the black Cadillac SUV which would take us to a café where Rosalie would meet fans who had passes.

When we got into the car Rosalie turned on the radio. It was Emmett's new hit song cry me a river. "Ugh" Rosalie turned off the radio. "Um I'm guessing you don't like his new song?" I asked.

"Um yeah, can you guess who it's about?" Rosalie said sarcastically. She looked about to cry. Ever since him and Rosalie had broken up seven months ago he was making it very clear to the entire world that he was single.

"Rose I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything"

"It's not your fault." She relented. "It's mine for being a idiot and flirting with that stupid guy."

It was true. Rosalie was a loyal girlfriend, but she also loved attention and would flirt with any guy who gave her enough of it. Emmett had apparently had enough of Rosalie's flirty ways and dumped her right before the tour making it a very difficult seven months for me trying to keep Rosalie happy.

We parked in front of the café that 100's of fans waited outside of. I looked towards Rosalie who quickly sobered up from her sad state and plastered on that perfect smile.

"Here we go" she said. The driver came over and opened the door to which we greeted with chaos.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV:

I had gotten the call at 4 a.m. when I was told by my father and boss Carlisle that Rosalie and Bella had been attacked by fans outside a Tokyo café. Apparently there where too many people for security to handle and when fans got a hold of Rosalie she was thrown around while Bella was being trampled by people trying to get to Rosalie.

I had immediately jumped on the company plane accompanied by Carlisle and Esme while we headed to Tokyo, Japan to see Bella and Rosalie in the hospital.

I had meet both Bella and Rosalie when I was 13 and one of the stars on the Disney show The Mickey Mouse club where we all sang and danced. Since then we had all grown up and where very successful in our lives. Rosalie became one of the world's biggest pop stars and last night was her last show of her second world tour and her first time in Japan. Looks like we won't be going back to Japan anytime soon. Bella had become Rosalie's back-up dancer and did college online. I had always thought Bella was cute but she'd never given me a second glance. Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother, and also one of my bestfriends had also gone into the music industry starting a boy band with my other bestfriend Emmett McCarty. They where the biggest boy band of their time, but the era soon died out and now Jasper acts while Emmett just started his solo music career. Alice Brandon had went straight into acting and was now launching her fashion line. She also designed all of her own and Rosalie's gowns for red carpet events and Rosalie's concert outfits.

I had gone straight into working at my fathers record label and production company as soon as I turned 18. I got to meet all of Hollywood's hottest actors and musicians. I also became famous for dating them. My current girlfriend was Tanya Richardson, another pop star and Rosalie's biggest rival in the music business even though she didn't come close.

I was pulled from my thoughts when my cell phone began to ring. "Speak of the devil." I muttered.

"Hey Eddie! Did you see the news!" Tanya squealed.

"No? what's on?" I asked.

"Rosalie got trampled!" wait a minute did she sound…excited?

"Yeah" I replied. "I'm on my way to Japan right now"

"Wait, What?" she screeched. "Eddie we have a date tonight!"

"Well I'm sorry Tanya but I need to go check on Bella and Rosalie"

"Who's Bella" She retorted even though we both knew she knew who Bella was.

"Whatever, I'll call you later Tanya." I said and hung up before she could answer.

The pilot then came over the speaker and announced we would be landing in 15 minutes.

When we got to the hospital there where reporters and fans everywhere. Police where trying to get the situation under control as we passed through the parking lot. The driver dropped us off at the front entrance and Carlisle went to address the press as Esme and I went to check on Bella and Rosalie.

Rosalie was not in her room so we went to Bella's room. Rosalie was in a wheel chair and hospital gown beside her. Her face was bruised up and her arm hung in a sling, but other than that she looked fine. I let out a breath of relief but as soon as I looked at Bella it disappeared. She had her left leg in a cast and her right arm in a sling. Her face was all kinds of black and blue, but she still looked beautiful. She also looked traumatized.

"Hey girls" Esme called to them. They both turned around their faces filled with apprehension, but turned into relief and smiles when they saw who it was.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked as she leaned down and hugged Rosalie and Bella.

"Yeah" Rose responded "Just a little freaked out."

"Well where taking care of everything Carlisle is addressing the media and where flying back to Los Angeles tonight." I said.

"What a great end to an amazing tour" Bella said sarcastically, but then she looked at me and smiled. I smiled my crooked grin back at her and watched as blush filled her cheeks.

Esme smirked. "Come on Rose were taking you back to the hotel first to pack up your things" Esme said as she wheeled Rose out of the room and they where greeted by two large men who were escorting them back to the hotel.

"Are you sure your okay?" I asked Bella.

"A little freaked" she replied, "but I'll be fine."

"Well I'm happy when I first came in you looked traumatized" I said.

Bella blushed again, it was so cute and never got old. "I thought you where another crazy fan coming to break my other leg" She laughed. At first I was taken back but then laughed with her.

We talked about the college classes she planned to take back in LA when a nurse came in saying Bella was free to go. Carlisle came in with two other security guards and where were taken back to the hotel where Bella packed her things.

On our way to the airport I sat next to Bella. When we entered the airport their were again hundreds of people holding "I'm Sorry Rosalie!" signs and giant "Get Well" cards.

I saw Bella tense so without thinking a grabbed her hand she visibly relaxed and smiled at me.

"Thanks" she said.

We drove out onto the runway to the private jet which Esme and Rosalie had already boarded. Rosalie took up the entire second row where she laid asleep. Esme was in the first row, the other seat was obviously for Carlisle. So I would be sitting next to Bella in the third row. I was actually excited.

I helped Bella on the plane she was horrible at using crutches. Carlisle and I helped her prop her leg up on a pillow so she would be facing me the entire flight home. Now I was for some reason nervous.

Bella fell asleep within in the first hour so I was bored to death when I saw her began to stir. She looked in pain.

"You okay?" I asked. She jumped slightly and rubbed her eyes. "Is your leg bothering you?" I asked again.

"No, it's fine" she replied.

"You sure?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Wow I never knew Edward Cullen to be so" she paused and put her finger to her chin for dramatic effect. "Caring." Then she laughed and I couldn't help but to laugh to.

"Well I only care for few things" I said lamely and began to list things off. "the business, my friends, which is obviously you" I pointed out.

"Tanya?" she asked.

I just looked at her. "Not particularly" I replied. She looked questionably at me.

"Honestly, she's a pain in the ass" I relented. She giggled and it was the damn cutest thing I had ever heard.

"Aren't all pop stars" she joked as she jerked her head towards the second row where Rosalie was still sleeping. I laughed with her.

"So what else" She asked.

"What else what?"

"What else do you care about?" She asked me in a tone that made me feel stupid.

"Oh!" Nice Ed make a fool out of yourself.

"Well my cat" She laughed at that of course.

"Your cat" she asked in fake surprised.

"Frodo is a great cat" I answered in all seriousness.

"You have a cat and it's name is Frodo seriously?" She asked in actual surprise this.

"Yes" I said embarrassed.

"It's okay" she laughed "I have a hamster named Harry" We both started to laugh when my phone rang.

_Is Rose okay?_

_-Emmett_

Emmett of course. Even though he broke up with Rosalie 7 months ago he was always asking how she was doing. He was obviously still in love with her but it was hard for him to deal with all the male attention Rosalie got and I guess I could understand it, but still if you love someone.

_She's fine we are about an hour away from LA_

_-Ed_

I texted back and closed my phone. I raised my eyes to meet Bella's questioning ones.

"Emmett" I replied. She just smirked and nodded.

"Those two just need to get back together, it's tiring trying to keep Rose happy all the time" she said.

"I know same with Em."

"Especially with that new song basically about Rosalie, wait did you say Emmett was sad too?" She asked all of sudden.

"Well yeah, I mean he's been heartbroken since she left he's just really good at hiding it."

I said referring to all the dancers Emmett had groped at his concerts and the girls Emmett had been seen at events with.

"Oh…" Bella trailed off looking like she was formulating a plot in her mind.

"Edward" She whispered "we have to get them back together"

All of the sudden the pilot announced are arrival and I quickly nodded at Bella before buckling my seat belt and preparing for the landing.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV:

It had been a week since the Tokyo incident and sadly things had not changed between Rosalie and Emmett.

Edward and I had tried to get them to meet up somewhere, but both their stubborn attitudes and the media made that nearly impossible.

I also got some new friends known as the paparazzi. Usually I'm caught in the middle of them because they where aiming for the perfect shot of Rosalie, but now I was their target.

I was staying with Esme and Carlisle after much protest from me, but they insisted that with my leg I would need help and Esme could help me.

I also hadn't seen Edward since we got back to LA. When we schemed about Rosalie and Emmett it was always over the phone.

Today was Friday and Esme was going to take me to the college campuses to apply for school.

I was showered and ready by 9am. I crutched my way down the hall and into the kitchen. Thank goodness Carlisle and Esme gave me the downstairs suite, I wouldn't have been able to crutch my way up and down the stairs.

I entered the kitchen where Esme was busy washing the dishes from breakfast. When she saw me her face immediately lit up.

"Well good morning dear" she smiled. "I have breakfast set out for you." She nodded towards the plate that was lying out on the breakfast bar.

I smiled graciously at her. "Thank you Esme."

I looked at the plate. It was filled with pancakes, sausage, eggs, and hash brown.

"Esme you don't have to cook this much for me, I could just settle for a breakfast bar." I replied feeling guilty. I knew she never made breakfast when it was just her and Carlisle.

She just smiled. "No no Bella really, I love to cook and you just give me the perfect excuse."

I smiled at her and she nodded again towards my plate.

"Well hurry eat up, Edward will be here in an hour to pick you up and take you to the campuses." She said and I stopped mid bite.

"Edward?"

"Yes I have a meeting with the interior decorator, we are redoing our mantel." She replied.

I just nodded and she went back to the dishes. I looked towards the mantel you could see in the living room. It was a small marble one that hung over the fireplace, I couldn't help but gape at it. It wasn't because it was beautiful, it was actually quite boring it was what was on it that amazed me.

It was an Academy Award, an Oscar. I had completely forgotten Esme had won one. She was an actress, and a great one at that. After she married Carlisle she just quit. It was the biggest story for awhile. There were rumors that she was fired for having an affair with her boss or that she had been pregnant and lost the baby, but I knew Esme and I knew the only reason she quit was because she wanted to be completely devoted to her family, to Carlisle.

After that thought I finished as much of my meal as I could. Esme was an amazing cook, but I had always had a small appetite.

"Thank you Esme, that was delicious."

"No problem dear."

She took my dish and began to wash it too.

"Esme you don't have to do that really I could help out around here."

"Oh nonsense Bella, your leg is broken and you are my guest I would never have you do such chores."

"Okay" I said apprehensively.

"Hello!" I heard someone call as the door closed. It was Edward.

"Hello dear" Esme greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How have you been Esme?" Edward questioned.

"Oh, just fine, just taking care of our guest" She winked at me and smiled.

"And how have you been Bella?" Edward asked.

"Good, Esme has made me feel right at home."

Edward smiled at Esme "Well that's good" then he turned back to me "Are you ready?"

"Uh, yeah" I said and blushed as he looked straight into my eyes.

"Well, lets go"

Edward helped out to his Volvo. I didn't understand why he drove a Volvo when he could have any car he wanted, so I decided to ask.

"Not to insult your car or anything, but why do you drive this when you could have any car you wanted?"

He looked at me confused at first then recognition dawned on his face and he smirked.

"A Volvo looks much less conspicuous don't you think?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I guess."

"I drive the Vanquish when I'm out on business or special occasions."

"Oh, so taking me to apply for college courses isn't a special occasion?" I asked sarcastically.

Edward looked like a deer caught in the headlights I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm kidding Edward" I laughed and he began to laugh to but quickly sobered up.

"Have you talked to Rosalie lately?" he asked.

"Um last night I called her, why?"

"Emmett wants to talk." He said.

"Oh, well it's about time" I said.

"Yeah I think he's finally going to tell Rose everything, when she was hurt he finally realized that all that other shit didn't matter."

"finally" I murmured.

Edward just laughed and nodded. "Rosalie's going to be in the recording studio tomorrow so Emmett was thinking he would surprise her there with some flowers or something."

"Awh that's sweet"

"Yeah I'll be in the studio tomorrow with Rosalie anyway if you wanted to come with me, maybe check out the new songs, I could pick you up in the morning?"

He asked. I didn't really have to think about it I just answered.

"Yeah that would be cool."

Oh my god what did I just agree to? Was I mistaken or did Edward Cullen just ask me to hang out with him? Edward and I were friends yes, but we never really talked or anything. He was so much sweeter than I had originally thought.

The rest of the conversation passed with ease as we talked about the college courses I was planning to take and Edward talked about some ones that he would like to take someday.

When we finally arrived to the campus I didn't want to get out of the car. Could I actually be starting to like Edward Cullen? I knew I had always had a crush on him, but to signifigintaly like him was another thing all together.

"Well Esme will pick you at 3:30." he said.

"Right, well I see you tomorrow" I replied as he helped me out of the car and handed me my crutches.

"Thanks for the ride again"

"No problem" he smiled that crooked grin of his that had me weak in the knees, well knee.

"Okay well bye" I smiled and I could feel the blush heating up my face.

The rest of the day passed smoothly. I was going to be taking several classes at the college starting in the fall. I would be taking Journalism I, English AP, and photography. I was so excited and couldn't wait.

Esme was there to pick me up at exactly 3:30 and when we got home I called Rose and she three wayed Alice I told them all about the whole Edward thing.

"Wait a minute!" Alice screeched so loud I had to hold the phone away from ear.

"Jesus Alice!" I heard Rosalie yell back.

"Are saying Edward Cullen asked you out on a date!" she screeched again only thankfully this time not as loud.

"Going with him to listen to Rosalie record is not a date Alice, it's just two friends hanging out." I said smoothly.

"Um" Rosalie interjected "It's Edward Cullen he isn't exactly the most romantic, going to the studio is his version of a date."

I could feel myself pale instantly.

"Guys I just agreed to a date with Edward Cullen what am I going to do!"

They both seemed to laugh at my obvious discomfort.

"Don't worry about Bella, Rosalie will be at the studio to help you out if you need it and I'll come over in the morning to help you get ready." Alice said.

"Um okay, that sounds good I guess" I replied.

"What time did he say he'd be there?"

"Um 9 am."

"Okay I'll be there at 7" Alice said.


End file.
